Multi-station document inserting machines generally include a plurality of various stations which are configured for specific applications. Typically, such inserting machines, also known as console inserting machines, are manufactured to perform operations customized for a particular customer. Such machines are known in the art and are generally used by organizations which make up large volume mailings where the content of each mail piece may vary.
An example of a document inserting machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,856 issued to Piotroski, et al. on Oct. 15, 1985 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. This inserting machine includes a plurality of serially arranged stations including an envelope feeder and insert station, a plurality of insert feeder stations and a burster-folder station. There is a computer generated forms or web feeder that feeds continuous form control documents having control coded marks printed thereon to the burster-folder station for separating and folding. The control marks on the control documents are sensed by a control scanner located in the burster-folder station. Thereafter, the serially arranged insert feeder stations sequentially feed the necessary documents onto a transport deck at each station as the control document arrives at the respective station to form a precisely collated stack of documents which is transported to the envelope feeder-insert station where the stack is inserted into the envelope. The transport deck preferably includes ramp feed so that the control document always remains on top of the stack of advancing documents.
Heretofore, inserting machines have included only one in-line feeder configured for handling control documents. Previously, control documents have preferably been web forms since compilation of the control information for each batch was most readily done through data processing with output through a line printer onto a web of computer printout forms. Accordingly, inserting machines have generally comprised one upstream in-line web feeder, or a plurality of parallel feeders, which feed accumulations of forms (i.e., a control form and optionally, one or more succeeding non-control forms from the web) into a inserting machine.
Some document inserting machines are configured with multiple document feeders each having scanning capability for scanning control information printed on the documents fed through the respective feeders. An example of such an inserting machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,072, issued Feb. 4, 1976 to Piotroski and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. The inserting machine is configured with a plurality of web feeders that separate respective web forms into discrete documents which are eventually combined into predetermined batches. The web feeders are situated parallel to each other for feeding the discrete documents to a transport unit that conveys the forms in a direction orthogonal to the web feeders. Cut sheet feeders could be used in such a configuration in place of or in combination with the web feeders. However, such an arrangement of multiple feeders scanning control information has heretofore required that the feeders be configured parallel to each other.
Recently, inserting machines have included cut sheets containing control information printed thereon in the form of bar codes, dash codes and the like. In such machines, a high capacity cut sheet feeder is configured as the first upstream station for feeding the control document and non-control documents instead of a web feeder. Such feeders include a supply tray on which reams of cut sheets are loaded. The cut sheet feeders perform separation and singulation of the cut sheets whereby individual sheets are fed seriatim from the feeder along a paper path that begins at the outlet of the feeder. Such high capacity cut sheet feeders are used on the 8300 Series Inserters manufactured by Pitney Bowes of Stamford, Conn.
Other examples of such document inserting machines are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,708, issued Sep. 21, 1971 to Sather, et al. and assigned to Bell & Howell Co., and U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,429, issued Jan. 27, 1976 to Braneky, et al. and assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
The aforementioned conventional inserting machines are not readily suitable for handling such new applications. This is especially true considering that such new applications are expected to operate at a higher throughput.
The aforementioned conventional inserting machines typically include one feeder for scanning the control feeder and communicating the scanned information to the control system of the machine whereby the remaining insert feeders are controlled. As previously stated, this feeder is typically the first upstream station which is usually a web feeder station, but may be a cut sheet feeder. The insert feeders are not suitable for handling a second set of cut sheets to be fed and scanned.
Heretofore, the conventional way for achieving landscape to portrait orientation of sheets through an inserting machine has consisted of a first paper path that conveys the landscape orientation and a second paper path, which is orthogonal to the first paper path, that conveys in the portrait. The first paper path ends at . Typically, the convey means of the second paper path does not begin to convey until the sheet has been transferred from the first paper path to the second paper path. Such an arrangement ensures the proper orientation of the sheet being conveyed in the second direction but clearly reduces the throughput of the inserting machine.